


➵ move however i lead you.

by dumbpuppy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Mentioned Johnten, Tags Added As I Go, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, bottom jungwoo, jeno is in this BUT theres nothing nsfw tied to him thanks, jungwoo is NOT an a/g/eplayer he just likes cute things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbpuppy/pseuds/dumbpuppy
Summary: Doyoung is a popular Tumblr artist with over 2 million followers. When trying to find inspiration, he stumbles across Jungwoo's NSFW blog where he posts his nudes.





	1. [INTRODUCTION] ↬ DOYOUNG.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from boss!  
> beginning of each chapter tells you who it focuses on, what time it is for them at the start, and what song they're listening to. i thought it would be a lot easier to understand what state the character's in this way? idk i'm just dumb  
> unbeta'd

⤿      [BEGIN.]  
[FOCUS: DOYOUNG.]  
[TIME: 2.43 AM.]  
[SONG: ['SECOND TO YOU' ‣ THOMSTON.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwcqtSk9Kjg)]

 

✰↬♛︾♛↫✰

 

 

          Doyoung glanced at his phone as the screen blazed with a new notification. It was another anonymous ask on Tumblr and the third one today of " _where did you go? :(  _". He hadn't posted any new artwork, or anything at all, in nearly 3 months. When compared to the prior daily posting, his fans had started to become worried. However, he had never left. Every day he read each new message, scrolled through every notification. The young artist had nothing to post, and nothing to say. Inspiration had let him slip through its fingers, and let him fall.

          It wasn't that he hadn't been trying. All of his nights were filled with crumpled papers, snapped pencils, pulled hair, and hot tears. Nothing would turn out the way he had wanted, nothing was good enough in his eyes. _He_ wasn't good enough in his eyes. Each pencil sketch, each painting, each digital work ended up in the trash. His art isn't what made him _happy_ anymore. He did it because he felt he had to, that it was what everyone expected of him. He had wanted it to be like how it used to, though. He wanted to do a watercolor scene inspired by the book he most recently read, wanted to doodle his original characters making silly faces and laughing. Every time he tried, though, it had never seemed to work.

         Having his Tumblr account for nearly four years, Doyoung had had a lot of ups and downs. He had never been at as much as a low as he is now, though. Even when his art could barely get 5 notes, he was happy. And now he has over a million followers, and he's never happy. He spent so much of his time going through every blog and tag he could find, desperately hoping something would inspire him. He's seen millions of sunsets, flowers, smiles, freckles, eyes, and nothing's worked. And today was a day like any other; of scrolling through his dashboard praying to find _anything_. He'd scrolled past his friends' posts ― Johnny's photography, along with his shitposts and memes, as well as Johnny's boyfriend, Chittaphon's, selfies from Pride ― before he stopped. Before he'd seen something different.

         At first glance, the picture seemed innocent; a boy dressed in an oversized, pretty baby pink sweater resting on snowy-blue bed sheets. Everything about the image was pastel-colored and sweet, except for the contrasting honey tones of his tanned skin. It seemed pure.  _Seemed._ When analyzing, you would see the pale blue rope tying his arms together at the elbows and wrists, binding his legs by the knees. His smooth legs were exposed, and there were multiple little bruises scattered across his knees. The man's face was cropped out, but you could catch a glimpse of his pink pout-shaped lips. Doyoung's breath hitched. He was beautiful. He traced the soft curves of his body in his mind, imagining what colors he would mix to match his gorgeous complexion.

          Without thinking, Doyoung quickly grabbed his Aquash brush and started to sketch out the scene before him. His eyes almost never left the photo, only occasionally glancing at the drawing before him. Looking at the boy, he felt like he couldn't let him fall from his memory, like he had to sear this image into his brain until he would never be able to forget. His brush glided against the paper, painting out the rosy blush of the boy's cheeks and his battered knees. He laid down the pale pink of the large sweater that hid the small man's tiny waist, using shades of lavender to outline every fold and rumple in the fabric. He drew out every detail of the image he could see until his brush was empty of water and his head was swimming. 

          Once finished, he immediately discarded his journal to the side to continue to ogle at the screen of his laptop. Now, he was finally able to divert his attention to the other aspects of the post. The caption of cute heart and candy emojis and above that, the username: angelzeus. Doyoung, wide-eyed and curious, clicked on his username and was rerouted to angelzeus's page. His blog was titled "♡ love me! ♡" and the theme was decorated in a similar fashion and color scheme as the post Doyoung had previously seen. The background was a gradient of an Easter yellow to the rosy pink of 'angelzeus's blush. His sidebar was decorated with a bunch of cute emojis and sparkle and star symbols, with  "zeus | he/him | 20 | gay | please be sweet ♡ all my posts are mine!" written in between. 

          Doyoung let out a small laugh. 'Zeus' was so  _cute_. Doyoung begins to scroll through Zeus's posts, a faint smile still present. The younger boy's latest post was a small text post, reading:

 

**♙ ✧ _☾_ 22k! ☽ ✧ ♙**

you guys!!!! i can't believe i'm already at 22k! i've only had this  
account  for  6 months now, and you guys have shown  me  so  
much love! ♡♡♡  i can't thank you enough, loves.  your support  
truly means the world to me!     you all have my heart forever &  
always!                                                                                      

 

          How could one man be so sweet and adorable? Doyoung didn't understand. He quickly skimmed through the other posts, before moving his cursor to the corner of the screen and clicking the "Follow @angelzeus" button. He gave a heavy exhale through his nose before exiting the window and shutting his laptop. His eyes were wide and his face was what could be considered alarmingly flushed. He glanced at his journal, before pulling it close to him again. Examining his work, he had furrowed brows and bit at his lip. These were very prominent habits of Doyoung's, when painting and when criticizing the product. He tilted his head, bringing the notebook close enough for his nose to almost touch, and traced every detail with his finger. Leaning back with a satisfied grin, he decided that he had finally made something that wouldn't have to reside in the trash.

          He reached his hands into the pockets of his sweats in an attempt to find his phone, before finding it not long after. He quickly swipes right to open his camera, snapping a dozen pictures of the painting at different angles with different lighting. He picks out the best one, putting a light filter on it, and uploads it to his Tumblr app. Pausing, he tries desperately to think of a caption. He knows that he's going to have to address why he's been gone, and why he's posting a portrait of somebody's nudes. He sighs, sitting and thinking for around 5 minutes. He rubs his eyes before writing the first thing he can think of and posting it. 

 

I'm so sorry for not posting in so long! I haven't been able to  
find  any  inspiration,  no matter how hard  I  look.   Earlier  I  
found   **@angelzeus** 's  account, and was stunned.  I think his  
pictures  and  account are beautiful,  and  couldn't  help  but  
paint  him.  I hope to be back  to posting as much as  before,  
but I can't make any promises.                                               

 

           He locks his phone and slides it back into his pocket, before standing up and stretching the aching muscles in his back. He glances at his watch, which reads 4:56 AM and rubs his eyes with a yawn. He shuffles to the light switch, turning it off and dramatically dropping onto his bed. As he closes his eyes, it does not take him long to drift into a warm sleep. In his dreams, he sees a boy with pout-shaped lips and a sweet buck-toothed smile. 


	2. [CONTINUE] ↬ DOYOUNG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so sorry for not updating in so long! i really was expecting this to flop but you guys like it so much (80+ kudos? i love you all so much!) i had to update! i promise to try better from now on! (also! my work is all unbeta'd! if you would like to be my beta, ask!)

 ⤿      [BEGIN.]  
[FOCUS: DOYOUNG.]  
[TIME: 10.39 AM.]  
[SONG: ['LAST GOODBYE' ‣ AKMU.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEQpfil0IYA)]

 

 

✰↬♛︾♛↫✰

 

 

 

 

          As Doyoung wakes, he hears the soft melodic voices of Lee Suhyun and Chanhyuk quietly drifting from the speakers of his phone, their soft harmonies nearly lulling him back to sleep. The warm noon light spills through the blinds and the curtains, leaving streaks of light across the room. Doyoung rubs his tired eyes and rolls onto his other side to grab his phone. After briefly checking the time, he scrolls down to see countless notifications he has. Multiple ask, like, and reblog notifications from the Tumblr app, as well as 43 unread messages from his group chat with Johnny, Ten, and Jeno. Deciding to worry about it later, Doyoung lazily pulls himself out of bed and leaves his small bedroom.

          On his way to the kitchen, he picks up the windbreaker and pair of sneakers Jeno had left in the hallway and drops them off in the younger boy's room. He removes the blue sticky note Jeno had left on his door reading "At Mark's. Will be home before dinner." and turns off the light Jeno must have accidentally left on before continuing through the small apartment. It was a two-bedroom that Doyoung paid for solely with his earnings from commissions and subscriptions to his Patreon. It was a bit far from the bustling of the city for his taste and there was a hollow in the wall of the living room from the time Jeno's friend Chenle had tried to jump on their couch and ended up kicking a hole through the drywall, but he couldn't complain. It was home. He felt safe in the cozy cream-colored walls decorated with sweet memories. 

          He settles himself on the leather couch, pulling off the faux-fur blanket kept on the arm and wrapping himself in it. Burying his face into the down and allowing his warm breath to pacify him into a near-sleep state, he pulls out his phone to skim through the messages from his friends.

 

**jeno pussy stank**  
Participants:  _johnny.seo,  
jen.00, chtt.ten,  & you._

 

 

          **[ jen.00: 9.22 AM] ↴  
**

               you know what.  
               fuck you, johnny.  
               my pussy clean and fresh.  
               change the group name.

 

           **[chtt.ten: 9.22 AM] ↴**

jeno... baby... you don't---  
               you don't HAVE one.

 

           **[johnny.seo: 9.23 AM] ↴**

               no ten. the man said what he said.  
               he can't go back.

  _ **jen.00**_ **changed the group name  
to: " johnny pussy stank".**

 

           **[johnny.seo: 9.25 AM] ↴**

               fair.

           **[chtt.ten: 9.25 AM] ↴**

               okay but...  
               doyoung literally out here painting  
               some dude tied up and y'all worried  
               about who pussy stank???

           **[jen.00: 9.26 AM] ↴**

               it was a good piece the colors were nice

           **[johnny.seo: 9.26 AM] ↴**

               you can't fight with that it did look really good  
               you can't kinkshame DOYOUNG, ten.

           **[chtt.ten: 9.26 AM] ↴**

               baby's first kink

           **[jen.00: 9.27 AM] ↴**

               there is so many places this conversation is   
               going that i do not enjoy

           **[johnny.seo: 9.27 AM] ↴**

               the BABY'S here, ten... i can't believe you

           **[chtt.ten: 9.27 AM] ↴**

               johnny you NECKASS i'm filing for divorce

           **[johnny.seo: 9.27 AM] ↴**

               not if i beat you to it 

  **[20 MORE UNREAD MESSAGES.]**

 

          Doyoung let out a mixture of a relieved sigh and a light chuckle. Even though he had known his friends wouldn't care, he had a lurking fear in the back of his mind that they would be disgusted with him. His friends, however, were not only just a very nonjudgmental group, but could laugh off nearly any situation. Years of friendship had left them glued together with such a bond they could remain the same through anything. He swiftly reads through the rest of the messages, before deciding to reply himself.

 

**[dyoung: 10.51 AM] ↴**

             

         Hey bay bees.             

 

           **[jen.00: 10.52 AM] ↴**

               you're not my brother anymore  
               i'm running away from home.

           **[johnny.seo: 10.52 AM] ↴**

               damn it, doyoung.  
               look what you've done now.  
               you've had your BROTHER card revoked.  
               how does that feel?

**[dyoung: 10.53 AM] ↴**

Great.               

 

          Closing the Messages app, the thin-faced man browses through all of his Tumblr notifications. He's received multiple new _less than Safe for Work_ followers, as well as an influx of asks requesting more art like last night's watercolor. Switching back to his notifications from his inbox, he noticed something and stopped scrolling. 

 

**_@angelzeus_ started following you.**

_**@angelzeus** _ **reblogged your photo.**

_**@angelzeus** _ **liked your photo.**

 

          Doyoung stared at his phone. He posted the painting, and had even  _tagged_ Zeus, yet didn't seem to think that Zeus would  _see_ it. And here he was, sitting at 12 PM in his Winnie the Pooh pajamas, and panicking over his newly-found Tumblr  _porn blog crush_. He locks his phone and lets it drop to his lap, hiding his now red-flushed face in his hands and letting out a quiet, embarrassed yell. His mind supplies for him flashes of how appalled and uncomfortable Zeus must be, interacting with the post only out of a pity-filled sort of niceness.

          That's when he remembers;  _he had interacted with the post._ He fumbles for his phone, dropping it back onto the blanket twice before finally opening to Zeus's blog. Doyoung first checks the reblog of his own post, carefully observing the tags left.

 

_#oh.. my god #this is sososo amazing oh my god??? #this is ME like omg wow someone_  
_actually DID that they DREW ME #their style #the colors #EVERYTHING #it's beautiful....  
_ _#i'm actually so shocked like... i'm BLUSHING #thank you so much??_

 

          He has to reread it over 3 times to make sure he's not just projecting. Does Zeus actually like his work that much? He let his lips slip into a open-mouthed grin, his lips curling thin to show his teeth that he hadn't brushed yet. Zeus was so  _cute._ Doyoung loved people who were able to get so excited over little things, bubbly and full of shy smiles and star-filled eyes. He tries to remind himself that he's never  _seen_ the younger boy's shy smile or eyes, but the thought is tossed aside as he continues to look through his blog.

 

**i just woke up... why did i gain 8k overnight...**  
_#delete later #mine_

 

Doyoung lets out a small laugh. Having almost 2 million followers, Doyoung  _knew_ he had fans. He was glad to have given Zeus some of his, to help his account grow. He exits Zeus's page, closing his phone and curling back up into the blanket. He lets his warm breath again calm him, this time allowing himself to slip into a light slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some clarification: jeno is doyoung's little step-brother. jeno lives with doyoung because the location is more convenient then with their parents. doyoung and johnny have been best friends since they were around 10, and johnny started dating ten when they were around 17.  
> i tried to make this chapter longer than last time but i suck )): i hope it's at least interesting! please give suggestions for future chapters! or tell me what i need to fix with my writing style? i would love to grow as a writer!


End file.
